With the development of mobile communication technologies, the latest electronic devices may freely connect to wireless/wired networks and are easily portable. For example, portable electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PC), and the like are able to support various functions, such as connecting to the Internet and playing back multimedia content, placing phone calls, send/receive messages, etc.
The display of the portable electronic device may be implemented with a touchscreen display that includes a touch sensor. The touchscreen display may perform the role of an input device that receives user manipulation or input, and also perform the role of an output device that provides visual displays to the user.